


Good Kind of Evil

by OverMyFreckledBody



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Overlord Fusion, Crack Treated Seriously, Evil treated humorously, Fluff, Hero Lance, M/M, Overlord Lance, non-human lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/pseuds/OverMyFreckledBody
Summary: He’s also completely the reason that Lance pretty much outright lies when he blurts, “I’m not actually all that evil, you know.”One of his minions chooses that moment to come bumbling up, gleefully shouting, “Foryou, your evilness!” as it shoves a handful of coins, probably stripped straight from one of the nearby corpses, into Lance’s palms before going in search of more.Shiro only raises a brow, and Lance is still learning this body language stuff, but the wholeyou want to try that again?is still awfully clear to him.--Or;Lance is not at all struggling with this new evil Overlord gig, but when he saves these humans from the crazy halflings, he can't help but fall a little in love with one of them.





	Good Kind of Evil

**Author's Note:**

> so a friend just got himself a ps4 and was enthusiastic about it, so i came over to see all the games he could stream and after flipping from one game to the next, we recognized overlord (ah, the days), and spent like 3 hours on it. ive only ever watched ppl play it, and it's been years, so i don't remember the plot other than what i saw tonight (all the way up to the red minions? melvin? and his kitchen?)
> 
> but anyway, i was thinking two things when i watched:  
> a, how can i turn this into a fic, i don't want it to be shippy between overlord/head minion bc? no?  
> b, my ~~evil kink~~ love for armored, humorously evil characters is worse than i thought
> 
> anyway, so take this. [here's the game's music](https://youtu.be/ca4j4cQPcJ8?list=PL5CB664BA099387B7) that i listened to as i smashed this out? w/e im going to bed

                Lance isn’t all that sure how he finds himself in these situations.

 

                Well, actually, that’s not entirely true. It all probably boils down to the whole _commanding an army of goblin-like minions to conquer all those who cross me_ thing he’s been working with, but.

 

                He’s not sure how _that_ even came to be.

 

                (Guy wakes up with no memories of anything in a grave with monsters throwing acid in his face – is he to be blamed for accepting the role of evil overlord they hand to him?)

 

                Either way, here he is, trying to chat up a pretty human he’s recently freed. He’s dirty, just like the rest of them, but the smudges of what he hopes to be mud seem to line his face more… _artfully_ than everyone else. He’s got scars (all the humans, at least, the ones that are old enough to handle weapons do) from fighting with the halflings, all up and down his arms and chest, but they don’t take from his beauty, not in the least. They only show how _strong_ he is, how he’s withstood so much and lived, how hard he’s fought and how often he won, how even what looks to be life-threatening wounds don’t kill him.

 

                He is simply _stunning_.

 

                He’s also completely the reason that Lance pretty much outright lies when he blurts, “I’m not actually all that evil, you know.”

 

                One of his minions chooses that moment to come bumbling up, gleefully shouting, “For _you_ , your evilness!” as it shoves a handful of coins, probably stripped straight from one of the nearby corpses, into Lance’s palms before going in search of more.

 

                Shiro (this is the name the beauty has called himself) only raises a brow, and Lance is still learning (relearning?) this body language stuff, but the whole _you want to try that again?_ is still awfully clear to him.

 

                “Let me, uh –” he pauses for a second to lift his hand into the air, calling back the minions that are starting to get too far from him. His gauntlet lets out a loud rumble and the ground shakes – which is not something that he can tell is just in his own view or if everyone notices this too – and all the humans, Shiro included, turn to him in a raw combination of awe, fear, and confusion, like they do every time he uses his powers near them. It fills him with a rush of power that flows through him, but as his minions swarm around him like they’re supposed to, giddily chittering and bouncing in a group just a few steps away, he’s calmed by their presence. Maybe he’s a little more evil than he actually says.

 

                Nevertheless, he still wants to make a good impression on his human, even if he did just save him from whatever the hell the halflings wanted a group of his kind for, so next he tries, “I was born into it?” Or revived into it. Same thing, really. He only has memories of this life, of being evil, and this unquenchable thirst for more that swirls inside of him sometimes, and he isn’t sure if that’s _him_ him, or if it’s the evil predecessor that the Head Minion mentioned, but either way it’s his problem now, so he’s kind of evil and stuck that way whether he likes it or not.

 

                (He’s not going to lie. The destroying and the pillaging has been kind of fun.)

 

                Of course, Shiro only looks confused and more than a little bothered by this, so when he opens his mouth, Lance quickly tries to add on, “I have money. And a tower. With an army. I could give you anything you want.”

 

                He really, really could. Anything Shiro asks for and it would be his. The world is (going to be) under Lance’s reign, and anything Shiro could ever want could be in his very hand if he ever said the word. All Lance wants to do is prove this to him, to give him anything he’d ever desire.

 

                Shiro’s face softens, and hope swells up in Lance’s chest, and he bites his lip, so, so pleased he said the right thing. Only, instead of the words coming out his mouth being _yes_ , he says, “Maybe we should start with something a little smaller.”

 

                Smaller… why would he want something small, when he could have everything –

 

                Wait. Humans do that thing, where they test the waters of a relationship before just throwing themselves in. A kind of courtship…

 

                Is that what Shiro wants? Lance can happily do that. He can do as small or as slowly as this man fancies.

 

                “A date, then?” He offers, though he doesn’t know where it could be, or what they would do. Maybe some of the books still kept in the tower could offer him advice to this human courtship and the things they enjoy. They can’t _all_ be spell books and tactical advisories. “I can even leave behind… the minions?”

 

                Even if he feels much safer, much calmer and in control around them, he knows how the humans around here get twitchy when they skid by too closely, or the weapons they swing around point in their direction. They’ll never attack without command, and Lance saves that mostly for the halflings (and their disgusting pumpkins), but they still make these people uneasy. He can make do without them for one day, at least. And any other day Shiro asks of him, most definitely.

 

                Shiro’s head ducks as he smiles and it makes Lance feel both shy and delighted at the sight of it. Does this man have a way of making everything he does so beautiful? He glances up, the tips of his mouth still quivering high, and agrees with another question, “And maybe… no armor, either?”

 

                “Why?” Lance asks before he can automatically say yes. His armor is what protects him and gives him a sense of his confidence. His powers aren’t connect to it, but he feels a lot more… impressive with it on.

 

                Shiro doesn’t seem at all troubled by this question and Lance almost wants to say he looks, perhaps, _amused_ by it, instead. “Because I can’t really see your face with your helmet on.”

 

                Oh, in that case… “I’ll see you –”

 

                Shiro’s grin grows wider, and Lance’s fingers flex as his heart thumps a little harder in his chest, and _wow_. “Village square, tomorrow, at noon.”

 

                It’s a date.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the quality, its 5:30 and my eyes are barely keeping open.
> 
>  
> 
> [reblog it on tumblr here](http://cryingovershance.tumblr.com/post/161236787514/good-kind-of-evil)


End file.
